


Just a Taste

by FcrestNymph



Series: Let's Wing It [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff, Get Outta Here With Your Sazed Hate, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: Taako and Sazed were different. That much was obvious from any perspective. Sazed was a tidy person, while Taako kept things ‘chaotically neat’. Sazed was built strong and sturdy, while Taako was slender with lean muscles.The one thing that tied them closely together, that gave no doubt that they were meant to be together, was easily seen. On Taako’s wrist was a splash of gold colouring, as if he had spilt ink on his forearm. Stretching wide from Sazed’s back were two beautiful wings, the feathers a stunning golden.On Sazed’s wrist was a splash of crimson, the colour perfectly matching Taako’s feathery wings. The mark of a soulmate.They didn’t speak of the ink splotch on their opposite wrist.[Soulmate AU with Sazed/Taako/???][Sazed is a good boy here]





	Just a Taste

Taako and Sazed were different. That much was obvious from any perspective. Sazed was a tidy person, while Taako kept things ‘chaotically neat’. Sazed was built strong and sturdy, while Taako was slender with lean muscles.

The one thing that tied them closely together, that gave no doubt that they were meant to be together, was easily seen. On Taako’s wrist was a splash of gold colouring, as if he had spilt ink on his forearm. Stretching wide from Sazed’s back were two beautiful wings, the feathers a stunning golden.

On Sazed’s wrist was a splash of crimson, the colour perfectly matching Taako’s feathery wings. The mark of a soulmate.

They didn’t speak of the ink splotch on their opposite wrist.

Sazed looked up as the door to the caravan opened, his face splitting into a wide smile. “Welcome back!” He said, his tail swishing happily behind his form. “You busy right now?”

Taako tossed his cloak on the coat rack, stretching his arms high above his head with a soft groan. “Not at the moment. Whatcha need?”

“Can you get the pies out of the oven?” Sazed asked, stepping out of the way to give Taako easier access to the baking treats, taking the bowl he was mixing with him. The half orc-tiefling’s wings were folded tight to his back, a habit that was learned after one too many kitchen accidents involving the flammable nature of feathers. Taako wasn’t as careful, his wings held loose. It was a show of how confident he was in the kitchen, but Sazed knew there was an anti-flame charm on those soft crimson wings. Not even Taako would be cocky enough to risk an accident like that.

“What’s on the menu, my man?” Taako asked, setting down the mini pie tin on the stovetop. He leaned closer to inspect the treats, cocking an eyebrow. “Lemon meringue?”

“Yeah! I’ve only made them a few times, and I couldn’t get the filling to set. So I’m trying a few new tricks with these mini ones.”

“You used cornstarch, right?”

“I’m not an idiot.  _ Yes _ , I used cornstarch.” Sazed was quiet for a moment as Taako nudged one of the mini pies. “I didn’t my first time, though.” He admitted quietly.

Taako chuckled, one wing stretching out to playfully nudge his partner. “We can’t all be naturals in the kitchen, babe.”

“Didn’t you forget to add eggs to your cake a few weeks ago?” The sly comment made Taako’s wings twitch, and the elf turned to shoot Sazed a look.

“Shush it, dork.”

Sazed lifted one hand up in surrender, the whisk raised in the air. “We can’t all be naturals in the kitchen, babe.” He parroted.

Taako laughed, shaking his head with an affectionate smile on his face. “The pies are looking good. This one here though,” He poked at a miniature pie, and the yellow filling sloshed as he did so. “I think you overmixed the batter.”

“Shoot.”

“The others look good! They set pretty nice. You doing multiple meringues?”

Sazed stepped towards the stove, and Taako stepped aside. “Nope, the meringue is the one thing I haven’t messed up before.”

“Good shit!” Taako said, patting Sazed on the shoulder and leaving the kitchen area. He flopped face first onto their bed, limbs sprawled out and wings draped off the edges of the mattress. “Wanna bring me one when you’re done?”

Sazed made a noise of affirmation, moving carefully as his large hands held a spoon and he gently scooped meringue onto the hot pies. For someone as intimidating as Sazed could be, it was rather endearing to see the tenderness he gave the pies, as if he was healing a baby bird’s broken wing. That task finished, he placed the pies back inside the oven and wiped his hands on his apron. “How was your day, babe?”

Taako said something in response, but it was too heavily muffled by the bedding to be heard. The elf lifted his head, licked his lips, and tried again. “S’fine. Made a little deal with that merchant down the road.” He rolled over to lay on his back, making sure to keep from twisting his wings as he did so. His wing muscles flexed, feathers trembling for a moment before he relaxed with a sigh and a slump, eyes closing peacefully. “He grows this fancy kind of bean, and I got some for half price. It’ll be dropped off tomorrow, I think.”

“That’s a steal!” Sazed moved to sit on the bed, and Taako moved his wing out of the way to give his partner room.

“Right? Never used it before, so I’m gonna need to experiment a bit before that shit even touches my show.”

“Sounds good!”

Taako opened one eye, an eyebrow cocked. “Why the tone?”

“What tone?”

“Sazed--” Taako pushed himself to be propped up on his elbows, his other eye blinking open to join the first in its doubtful stare. “You can’t do that, my man. C’mon, we agreed.”

Sazed shrugged noncommittally, but his tense wings gave his true thoughts away. “Pies should be ready, just a sec.” He hopped to his feet and walked to the kitchen area, putting on mitts before pulling the pies out. The meringue was a golden brown, and the pies smelled amazing and citrusy.

Taako watched as his partner placed the pies down and inspected them. “Babe.”

“Hm?”

“ _ Babe _ .”

Sazed took a breath, his back to his partner. His wings were tucked close to his back, but the golden feathers were puffed up defensively. “It’s nothing, Taako. Just me being dumb.”

“Far from unusual, if I may say.” Taako quipped. Those golden wings stiffened, and Taako let out a soft exhale before pushing himself off the bed and onto his feet. “I’m just joshin’, my dude. You aren’t dumb. Go on, spill.” He said, trying a quick persuasion roll.

Sazed hesitated.

“C’mon babe, I got a seventeen.  _ Spill _ .” He walked towards the tall man, moving to wrap his arms around Sazed’s waist from behind.

“It’s our show, right?”

“Huh?”

“Sizzle it up. It’s ours, yeah? Yours and mine?”

“Sure thing, but is that...bad?”

“No!” Sazed lifted his wings and turned, spinning to face the man who was currently holding him by his waist. “No, that isn’t bad. You just said ‘my show’ and...Whatever. It isn’t important.”

“Babe, Sazed, it  _ is  _ important if it bothers you. This thing we got going is good, and it’s not just mine, or just yours. It’s  _ ours _ . Just tell me if I mess up and say something the wrong way, alright? We can’t be tryin’ to swallow whatever shit we feel, that won’t end well.” He stood on his toes, giving Sazed a crooked, not entirely joyful smile. “It  _ doesn’t  _ end well.”

Sazed flushed, face heating up with embarrassment, but he nodded. “Yeah, got it.” He smiled sheepishly and leaned down to meet Taako halfway, their lips connecting, Sazed’s large wings moving to wrap around Taako’s form without really meaning to.

They broke apart after a moment, a light pink dusting across Taako’s cheeks. “So...Wanna keep talking?”

“I’m good. You?”

“Nope. Wanna get frisky?”

Sazed laughed. His tail moved to gently wrap around Taako’s leg and pull him a bit closer. “Yeah, sounds good to me.”

Sazed and Taako were very different. They had learned that at the very beginning. Sometimes they clashed, or their love language didn’t match up, or one person didn’t realize that the other was upset because they weren’t used to the signs. 

The beginning was quite rocky. There was trouble, there were arguments, and there was a climax where all their issues were slammed on the table, no longer able to be swept under the rug. It had taken time, it had taken hours of talking, but the two partners had slowly learned what made the other person tick.

Sazed no longer teased Taako for his food hoarding habits, and he tried not to swallow back his emotions.

Taako no longer pushed Sazed to the side, and he tried to recognize the unspoken words between them.

 

To see someone on the street and recognize them as your soulmate, that’s magical. To be affectionate, to live together, to learn about each other, that’s exciting. To clash, to get on each other’s nerves, to have to conform and meld your soulmate’s habits with your own, that’s difficult.

But it is always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sazed is a huge comfort character of mine, and I love Soulmate AUs. So here we go!
> 
> I'm gonna be making this a little series with other couples in this AU!


End file.
